1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable bed, more particularly to a multi-chamber inflatable bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multi-chamber airbed 1, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,610, is shown to include a first chamber 11 and a second chamber 12. Each of the first and second chambers 11, 12 has an air valve 111, 121. Although the first and second chambers 11, 12 are configured to be isolated from each other so that air in the second chamber 12 cannot flow into the first chamber 11, and vice versa, the first and second chambers 11, 12 have to be inflated separately during use.